King Of The Harts
by Brian Deer
Summary: When Kahn loses his house, A new Family moves in next door...


[The first ever Bless the Harts fanfic, with King Of the Hill].

(Tuesday, November5th, 2019)

(7:41 AM)

Hank, Peggy, and Bobby get woken up by loud construction sounds, coming from next door.

"Dale... IF THAT'S YOU AND YOUR WHATEVER AGAIN, I'M GONNA COME OVER THERE AND KICK YOUR ASS!!" Hank yelled out his window. "What's with all the yip yaping about dad" Bobby asked.

"I don't know. But I have a feeling that dale has to do with it" Hank said, trying to calm down.

(Boomhauer and Bill walk out)

"Dang ol' what's that loud boom and dang ol' whirr man, I need my sleep" Boomhauer said. "I agree with boomhauer, were is this noise coming from?" Bill yelled.

[Looking next door at kahns house, they see there demolishing the house].

"Oh no" Hank said, running outside

"Stupid real estate, stupid country" Kahn mumbled, walking outside. "Now sweetie, america isn't that bad" Minh said.

"It is too! It has terrible people, hard to-understand languages, And weird cities that you can easily get lost in" Kahn screamed, waking up dale"

"Huh" Dale said, walking outside. "What's with all the commotion? Don't you know what silence means?" Dale said.

[He noticed the house, and understood everything].

"Why are you leaving Mister... Mister...?" Dale said in confusion.

"IT'S SOUPHANOUSINPHONE" and it's beacuse of stupid american real estate! They kicked me out of home! I'm homeless" Kahn cried.

"Now I'm sure there is a way, we can get you to stay" Hank said.

"Sorry, but Mr. Souphanousinphone owes us $30,562.45, in cash" The agent said.

"Isn't there a way we can..." Hank said, before a loud boom interrupted his sentance.

[The whole house collasped].

"Well nice knowing ya" Kahn said, walking to his car.

"Bye peggy! Those tips you gave me I'll save" Minh said.

"Okay, just don't lose them" Peggy yelled.

[Kahn Jr. walks out, with bobby holding onto her leg, crying].

"No! Connie don't go, you can stay with us" Bobby cried.

"I'm sorry bobby. I'll remember you though" Kahn jr said, trying to pull bobby off.

[Boomhauer and Bill run over]

"Now come on man, Dang ol' you'll see her again" Boomhauer said"

[The rest of the words were muffled].

"Well! I can't wait to see who are new neighbours to be" Hank sighed.

[Bill pulls bobby off, causing him to cry even more].

"Connie!!!" Bobby cried. "Bye, bye bobby" Kahn Jr. said, getting into the car.

"Man that bites, now whose gonna be our girlfriend" Joseph said. "Bye kahn" Hank said, backing away as the car sped off.

"Well hank, whoever our neighbours are gonna be, We gotta give them a big welcome. Like you guys did with kahn" Peggy said.

"Thanks hon. Were's bobby?" Hank asked. Peggy sighed, "He's over there crying like a little baby" Peggy said, as the camrea points to bobby crying, with Boomhauer, Bill, Dale, and Joesph trying to calm him"

"That boy ain't right! I gotta get ready, and go to work" Hank said, walking inside.

[15 mintues later, after everybody leaves, Welcome the harts].

"Wayne? Where is the house?" Betty asked. "Oh, don't be such a fool betty. The house will be here soon, but let's unload this junk" Wayne said.

[While unpacking, Boomhauer, Bill and Dale walk over to welcome themselves].

"Hi, I'm your next door neighbour" Bill said!

"Oh hey, I'm Wayne hart" He said, carrying a box to the pourch. "I'm Dale! I live next door to your neighbour" He said.

"This place seems peaceful! No more noise" Violet said. "Hey man, I'm your dang ol' cross the street neighbour, you know!" Boomhauer said. "I'm Violet hart" she said, walking to a tree.

[Boomhauer walks behind Jenny]. "Hey you must be Violet's mom's, bueaty" He said, rubbing her hair.

"Woah man, lay off my wife" Wayne said. "Oh, sorry man, sorry" Boomahuer said, walking off. "I got a bad feeling about this place" Voilet said.

"Oh were is the house! Daddy's getting pissed" Betty yelled. "Mom, calm down. It'll be here soon" Jenny said, plus how can daddy be pissed? HE'S ASHES! she yelled.

"DON'T YOU YELL AT YOUR DADDY!!!" Betty screamed. "HE'S DEEEAAAADDDD!!!!!!!" Jenny yelled, as she began crying. "I'm sorry maw, I miss paw" She cried.

"Okay, yeah thanks Leonard. Bye" Wayne said, getting off the phone. "Sorry guys, Leonard had a family emergency, so will have to find a hotel to stay at" He said!!

"Wait!!" Dale yelled. "I just talked to peggy, and she said you can stay with them for a while" He said.

"Wait until I talk to Hank" Peggy yelled, from her house. "But she has to talk to Hank" Dale said. "Who's Hank?" Wayne asked.

"A cool guy. Just don't mess with him, cause he loves kicking ass" Dale said. "Has he kicked your ass before?" Wayne asked. "Oh yes, He kicked it so hard, I was bleeding for days" Dale said, showing him the scar.

"Oh my lord" Betty said, "Gross" Violet added, "Jesus" Jenny also added. "Oh god!!, What about you too?" Wayne asked, looking at Bill and Boomhauer. "Sorry to say, but... Yes" Bill said. "Yeah man" Boomhauer added.

"Alright thanks for the heads up" Wayne said, as the family drove off. "Nice going, guys. Now we'll never have neighbours" Dale said, as he walked inside.

[End of Chapter 1].


End file.
